pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (World 2001 Style)
World 2001's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Anger - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Izzy (Total Drama) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Ponytchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Petunia Pig We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Jane Darling Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Catchum Crocodile My Bad *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 2001 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (World 2001 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Sadness Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Disgust Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:World 2001 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG